


Wave Your Flag

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not exactly that Frank's ashamed of who he is. But being in a band and also in a relationship with the lead singer seems kind of complicated to him. That's why he's so afraid people would judge him if he held Gerard's hand in public. But then a Gay Pride happens and everything changes a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Your Flag

Frank fidgets, tucking his messy hair behind his ear. “You still think this is a good idea?” he asks cautiously and takes a peak at Gerard’s face, noticing him purse his lips and sigh quietly. Frank knows he’s being annoying and a coward, but honestly, it’s not like he can help himself. Not with this and definitely not now. 

“Yeah,” Gerard reassures him once again – it must be the thousandth time already – and gives a small smile. Frank is so fucking thankful for Gerard’s patience – even he’d slap himself if he had the balls to do it. Hell, he doesn’t even have the balls to hold Gerard’s hand in public. He’s _fretting._ “It’ll be fine, don’t worry, baby.”

“Right,” Frank utters and stares down at his jeans. Their too ragged, he thinks as he picks at the huge hole on his left knee. Why the hell did he pick these? They look awful. Almost as if it wasn’t enough they’re doing this – he even chooses to look like a homeless, poor guy. Well, once someone sees him and realizes who he is, they’ll know he’s not poor, but – 

_Rainbow parade,_ they call it. _Gay pride,_ they call it. 

Frank is known as a straight dude, born in New Jersey. Gerard Way is known as another straight dude, born in the same city. Everyone knows they started My Chemical Romance more than ten years ago and there was some stage-gay to lay eyes upon, but that’s it. They always said there was nothing going on between them. That they were dating _girls_ and that they definitely weren’t dating each other. And here they are now, admitting that they’ve been lying the whole time. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, they decide to do it in public. Not through a volunteering journalist or through Twitter. No. They have to go to a fucking _rainbow parade_ or whatever the fuck it is. 

And Frank’s fretting. 

Because, yeah, he’s in love with Gerard. He’s been in love with him for years; they’ve been _together_ for years. Always touching each other secretly, spending every minute of their free time together. Hidden in their small apartment no one knew about. Well, Mikey knew about it, but that’s just Mikey. That’s how he rolls. 

This is different. He wants to do this, of course he does. It would be so fucking amazing to go out together and then, he could actually lean in and kiss Gerard any time he wanted. He could hold his hand, he could hug him, he could – well, he could do anything. And Frank wants that. He truly wants that; he wants Gerard and he wants _them._

It’s just the stupid fear of judgment. He doesn’t need judgment; he’s fed up with it. He got so much shit for what he looked like back at high school he’s not so sure he could take another bunch of assholes shouting stupidities at him. 

“’Kay, we’re here,” Gerard announces as he parks their car two or so blocks away from where the parade is taking place. He turns off the engine, turning in his seat a little to face Frank fully. “We don’t have to-“

“No. I want to,” Frank insists, even though he’d been so anxious about everything just a few minutes ago, completely lost in his thoughts. “I don’t want to hide anymore. I’m just – I’m just scared,” he admits and drops his gaze again, studying his nails with intense glare. This is so not him. He’s different. He’s not scared, no. 

“I know, baby,” Gerard coos and reaching out his hand, he caresses Frank’s hair softly. He’ll never get tired of this, he knows that – he could spend his lifetime just sitting in this car, listening to Frank’s quickened breath. “I’m scared, too – I mean. I guess people will always judge us for who we are. Not everyone is tolerant. But isn’t it better to come out in the middle of this? _Everyone_ in there will understand, you know?”

And maybe it’s the typical Gerard-ness; gesticulation, waving his hands widely, the quirk of his lips. Maybe it’s this and maybe it’s something else, Frank honestly doesn’t have a clue, but something in his chest clicks and he nods to himself. 

“I know. Let’s go,” he says and with a small grin, he opens the door and steps out, stretching his legs. He can’t help but check if there’s anyone around before Gerard gets out as well. 

They twine hands the moment they meet at the back of the car. Frank takes a deep breath before he starts walking, and he squeezes Gerard’s fingers tightly. 

Frank’s first impression is that there are rainbow flags _everywhere._ One guy almost hits him in the face with one, but apologizes immediately with a smile and keeps on walking without much hesitation. No one’s recognized them so far. Frank must be hurting Gerard, squeezing his fingers so tight, but Gerard squeezes Frank’s back with the same amount. In the end, they’re both scared and there’s no denying it.

“That’s a lot of people,” Frank comments eventually as they get lost in the crowd. The mass of people starts moving within a few minutes, in a slow pace. The whole place is filled with laughter and random cheers or clapping. Someone must be carrying a radio or something familiar, because Frank’s ears are full of cheap music. But it’s okay, it’s okay. 

“Fuck, it is,” Gerard agrees and presses himself closer to Frank’s body, almost as if he was afraid they’d lose each other here. 

Five minutes in and nothing happens. The knot in Frank’s stomach finally eases a little, letting him breathe properly. His lips form a smile sub-consciously – when he realizes it’s there, he doesn’t even fight it. He’s just about to tug on Gerard’s sleeve with his free hand and share this smile with him, when someone catches his attention.

It’s a girl wearing band merch, wearing My Chemical Romance merch, and she’s staring at them. She doesn’t look away when Frank makes eye contact. She just grabs her friend’s (girlfriend’s?) hand and starts fighting her way towards them. Frank freezes, stopping dead in his tracks, making Gerard stop as well. 

When the girls make their way to them, Gerard is now unable to move, too. For a moment, neither of them knows what’s going to happen, but then the girl’s eyes drop to Frank’s and Gerard’s twined hands and she smiles.

“Congratulations!” she squeaks with a bright smile on her face and shares a knowing look with her, now without doubt, girlfriend. 

“Wow, thanks,” Gerard breathes out and Frank can hear lots of relief in his voice. Gerard’s not his usual self as well. He’s tense, even in answering the girls. He lacks his confidence, his palm is sweaty and he is beautiful. 

“Hey,” Frank says all of a sudden, catching the girls’ attention right away. “You probably paid for that, but… could I, like, borrow your flag?” he asks and cheers internally when one of the girls nods and hands him her rainbow flag. He takes it with his heart beating fast and he realizes this is the strangest way he’s ever interacted with their fans. 

They part ways after that and Frank, finally shaking off his fear, waves the flag in the air almost proudly. More and more people recognize them and he feels like every camera is pointed at them at some moment, but he’s strangely okay with it. Because he’s in love. And Gerard, whispering stupid, random things in Frank’s ear, feels exactly the same.

~

“We made it,” Frank murmurs as he presses his lips against Gerard’s roughly and messily. “We fucking made it. We _did it!_ We came out. Fuck, we came out,” he pants and grinds his body against Gerard’s, pushing him against the wall fiercely. They’ve just gotten to their apartment and Frank suddenly can’t even breathe from how excited and happy he is.

“We really fucking did,” Gerard laughs nervously and spreads his legs a bit so Frank can push his thigh in between them. “I can’t believe it. You’re mine now,” he acclaims and connects their mouths hungrily again, tangling his fingers in Frank’s dark hair.

Frank breathes out and lowers his head to mouth at Gerard’s neck. As he slides his hands down Gerard’s body, he murmurs, “I’ve always been yours, Gee.”

“Fuck, Frankie,” Gerard moans when Frank’s inked fingers slip behind the hem of his jeans and boxers and wrap around the tip of his cock lazily. “I’ve always been yours, too.”

And Frank could say so many things. He could say that he regrets they haven’t done this sooner and it would be the truth, but why in fucking hell would he say that? He’s happy they made it in the end, it doesn’t matter that it took them years. Some couples hide their whole life and they don’t mind at all. The only important thing is that they made it in the end.

Well, and another important thing is to get Gerard into their bedroom and undress him as quickly as possible. 

“B or S?” he asks breathlessly, not even caring that using their old code words is plain stupid and maybe kind of inappropriate. It’s not like he can’t just drop down to his knees and suck Gerard off or drag him to their bed and make love to him, right? 

Gerard grins into the kiss and runs his hands down Frank’s shoulders. “S. Right now. I want to feel you so much, Frankie…” he trails off, getting lost in his own thoughts. 

“Come on,” Frank commands and taking Gerard’s hand, he leads them to the bedroom. Yeah, this is what he wants. He wants nicknames, he wants the world where B is for blowjob and S is for sex, he wants love making, he wants reckless fucking, he wants hands and touches and hair and mess and skin and lips – he wants it all to be _Gerard._ He wants Gerard. And that’s what fucking matters, not anything else – this. This is the life he wants.

~

Later, when Gerard disappears in the bathroom to have a quick shower, Frank can’t help but open his laptop and go on their fansite.

Of course, it’s not all unicorns and _rainbows_ this time, there are rude comments – but no one says that they’re disgusted. No one says that they’ll stop listening to their music now that they know the guitarist and the singer are in love. Most of the people just don’t care, but there are also those who congratulate them, are happy for them and love them. 

_They’re so fucking perfect for each other,_ one comment says, _I mean, just look at them. The way Gee looks at Frank and the other way ‘round – they’re obviously meant to be together._

And even though Frank kind of wants to slap this person for using Gerard’s nickname (because, God damn, that’s _his_ nickname and _his_ Gerard and he’s the only one who can use it, _ever_ ), it’s still amazing to read this. It sends a wave of fuzziness from his chest down to his stomach.

When Gerard comes out of the shower, Frank shoots him _exactly_ the look that says how much he fucking loves him and how he’d die for him. He squeezes Gerard in his arms, breathing in his scent, and closes his eyes. And he’s happy, because it’s the love that matters – not the gender; not what others think.


End file.
